


A Second Chance?

by Phole4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phole4ever/pseuds/Phole4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all get Second chances. Robin and Regina's each other's second chance at love. But would happen if Daniel came back into Regina's life? this my Love triangle on Daniel/Regina/Robin.<br/>This is my first story on here so I'm going to do my most recent on that I have on Ff.net, I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daniel and Regina

I hope you enjoy. 

* * *

 

**PROLOGUE**

                  Twenty year old Regina was out at party with her friends and her high school boyfriend Daniel. The party was for Daniel, it was his going away party to work with animal specialists in Africa.

                   Daniel's roommate turned down the stereo, "Alright guys, I know we are all having a good time but let's make a toast to the man of the night Daniel. We are gonna miss you. This is for you." Lance raised his glass to Daniel.

                  Daniel who had his arm wrapped around Regina raised his glass to Lance, "I'll miss you too buddy." The tall brunette leaned towards the young brunette. "and I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear.

After four years of dating he still makes Regina's heart race. She looked into his blue eyes and fought a tear that wanted to fall. "I'll miss you more."

"I'll be back, I'm going to mingle." He smirked as he unwrapped his arm around his love. He kissed her cheek before parting ways with her.

Regina sat down next Mulan and rested her head on Mulan's shoulder. Mulan brushed Regina's hair back, "It's okay it's only a year." She explained.

"I know, but do you know how many things can happen in a year." Regina finally expressed her upset of her boyfriend's decisions.

                     The night slowed down as the guests were saying all of their goodbyes. Daniel closed the door to the final person to see Regina cleaning up the mess. He smiled at the sight of his love, he quickly moved to through the room to place his hands on her hips. "I believe you owe me a walk and a dance and a kiss." Daniel starting to name off things that needs from Regina.

                     Regina immediately dropped the trash bag needing to be held her love. She turned around to pull him for a passionate kiss that they didn't share all night. They were savoring the tastes of each other needing to remember before he left. Regina broke the kiss, "I owe you a walk you say?" She questioned, as she grabbed his hand walking them to the door.

                   "Why yes ma'am you do, come on let's get out of here." He informed as she walked them out of the house. Daniel shared the whole walk with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Regina leaned her head into his chest to take in his smell. They shared small talk until the arrived to a park.

                       Regina sat down on a swing seat. Daniel stood behind her to start pushing her. There was a moment of silence under the moonlight. "Penny for your thoughts?" Daniel asked his love as she stopped pushing her and placed his hands over her hands

"It's nothing." She stated not wanting to ruin their last few hours together, and not wanting Daniel to regret his decisions.

Daniel spun her to have her face him, "Regina Mills I know you."

                         Regina took a deep breath before letting out her emotions. "Do you know that we haven't been apart for more than seven days at a time, since we were sixteen?" She looked into his eyes expressing her thoughts, thinking that they were only apart during family vacations.

                     Daniel pulled Regina up off her seat as he brought her in for a kiss. He brushed her hair behind her ear. He took her hands, as he broke the kiss, "I know, but we will be okay."

"I know, It's just going to be hard. I'm going to miss you."

                       "I going to miss you, but this will do us stronger when I come back." He started as took one hand in his pocket pulling out a jewelry box. "When I come back you'll find out what law school you want to go to." They both knew her intelligence and ambition to be the best in everything. He opened the box to show her the gold heart locket that had small rubies around the edges. "I'll be applying for veterinarian school. We can look into getting a place together. Just have faith."

                      Regina took the locket to open and see it had an engraved saying, " _You complete my heart._ " to see a goofy picture with them making a heart with the hands. Regina exhaled a smile as a tear finally escaped her eye, as she placed the necklace on. "I love you." Regina pulled him for a tight hug. "You need to write me, so I know that you are okay."

"Don't worry my love. I will write you everyday and I will be ready to see your replies." He expressed.

                          Regina broke the embrace for her to be able to look into the blue eyes that she loves so much, "You won't have to worry about that." She stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. "You've come so far."

                          Daniel smiled as he walked them to a bench to sit them down. "You mean me being the amazing freshman and having to be in class with the snobby rich girl who had to be right about everything?" He questioned her with sarcasm.

                          Regina smiled thinking about their past, "You were an ass. Until I was forced to work with you, and I finally fell for your charm." She stated as she put her head on his inner shoulder.

"I knew it wouldn't take that long to have you fall head over heels in love with me."

                         She slapped his chest, "Shut up. I was young and naive," Regina smirked, "plus I wanted to rebel against my mother. Who has told me on numerous occasions that you are no good for me, so I had no choice but to go out with you."

                      "Than what would an older smarter girl like you, do now?" He questioned.

                      "Well," She lifted her head up to look at her love once again. "I would say, Daniel I am completely in love with you, and my teenage self knew exactly what she was thinking, since she had to be right." She moved her lips closer to Daniel's.

                      "Well I'm glad you trusted your younger self..."

                      Regina didn't want to continue with their game, and needed him. "Shut up and kiss me." She commanded her love. He followed the actions of what he was told to do.

                    The couple spent the night kissing and talking to watch the sun came up. They returned to his place to pack Regina's car for her to drive him to the airport. After they parted ways with each other, Regina sat in her car. She finally shed the tears, she fought all week. She knew she would be okay it's only a year.

* * *

 


	2. Robin?

_****************TEN YEARS LATER*************** _

       Regina was a lawyer in one of the best firms in Boston. She lived outside of Boston for her to have a little space in living. She arrived home after a long day at work. She ordered Chinese food and quickly changed into her pajamas. She opened her front door to her dearest friends; Mulan that she managed to stay friends and her bail bonds person Emma Swan.

     "Hey." She greeted them with a smile. "I ordered Chinese food, I don't know if you want some." She stated moving into the living room to sit on her couch.

     "No." Emma commented followed her friend to watch Regina grab a file to start reading. "We are going out." She commanded her friend.

     "I'm not in the mood plus I have a lot of work to get done."

      "It's Friday, when was the last time you went out?" Emma asked her friend.

       "Forever," Mulan stated as she went upstairs into Regina's room.

        Emma grabbed Regina's hands to pull her off the couch, "Let's go." She said as she escorted Regina into her room.

       "Guys I really have to get work done." She explained as she saw Mulan going through her closet.

       "Yes, you are. I have a friend that is in town tonight that I think you might enjoy." Mulan stated.

       Regina wasn't really mood to date at the moment, well she hasn't been in the mood for the past ten years. She had her share of dating and one night stands. "What? Really you guys." She sighed out. "I don't..."

      "No arguing, you are doing it." Mulan commanded as she placed clothes on her bed. "Get dressed."

      Regina finally got dressed, in a black and purple dress with a v-neck cut. She wore her knee high boots that she loved so much. They walked into the small bar in Boston; that Mulan explained that they would meet him. Regina quickly ordered an apple martini, as she was at table with Emma and Mulan with their significant others.

      "See Regina this is fun." Emma stated as she sat next to Killian.

      Regina didn't like being forced into a date that the night made her feel awkward. "Yeah this is the best." She replied taking a gulp of her drink.

      "Look here he is." Mulan waved over the blonde who walked into the bar. Regina looked over her shoulder to see the blonde with the scruffy face. She watched him make his way across the room to hug Mulan. She could smell his musk cologne. "Robin I'm glad you could find the place."

     "Well luckily being in this town people are willing to help you out." He released the hug as he explained in his English accent.

     Mulan slid out the chair for Robin to sit in. "Oh this is Emma, Killian; you've met Aurora before, and Regina." She pointed out the group, "Everyone this Robin. We met last year when I was in England."

     Regina stuck her hand out. "Well it is nice to meet you. I hope you are enjoying your time here in Boston." She commented. She finally gave him a smile as she noticed his blue eyes.

    "It's been great here." He explained, as he ordered a beer from the server.

     "Well what brings you here anyways?" Emma asked the new person.

     Robin smirked to the group, "I have been giving an opportunity to take a job here and I'm looking for a place." He took a sip of the beer as the server placed it down. "And Mulan is here so I already have friends."

    "You know Regina works with your agency sometimes." Mulan smirked to have the two start conversations.

    Regina looked over to the cute English man, "Really what do you?"

    "I'm a private investigator, so that means I'll see you more often." He smiled at Regina.

    Regina saw the adorable smile he has that gives him dimples; causing her to smile. "I guess so, when do you start?"

    Mulan and Emma looked at each other as they watched their friend melting but trying to keep her cool in front of Robin. They were intrigued by the conversations going on. Regina finally gave Robin a flirty laugh. After hearing the laugh the girls knew they paired Regina off nicely with Robin.

    The night moved on with everyone getting along chatting, drinking and playing darts. Regina was getting along very well with Robin. When the bar closed everyone gathered outside of the doors to figure out what the group wanted to do. The four wanted to go home for bed. Regina and Robin weren't ready to call it a night. They went to a twenty-four hour diner to continue chatting.

  "So you are an excellent dart player." Regina observed. "Tell me about Robin."

   "Well my divorce is finally complete." Robin explained his sad story.

    Regina was happy to hear that he was available. "Oh I am so sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

    "It's okay. She had other priorities than I do, but we ended on good terms. We share a son and for his sake I don't ever want to be on bad terms with her."

    "You… You have a son?" She questioned needing to know about the child.

    "Yeah his name is Roland." Regina loved watching Robin's face lit up talking about his son. He pulled out a picture from his wallet. "He's five."

     Regina looked at the picture he handed her, "He is beautiful. I can't wait to meet him." She informed.

     "What about you?"

     "Me? Children?" She questioned. "I love them. I would love to have one. But no I don't have them. Emma has a little boy that I have known for a long time." Regina sighed out.

     "No what is your story?" Robin corrected, but was happy to hear Regina loves children.

     "Oh I don't have a story. I am just a lawyer in Boston." Regina took a sip of her coffee.

    Robin took her free hand that was lying across the table. "Regina you still have a story. What do you like to do?"

    Regina smiled, "Well I like to really love to go horseback riding."

    "Yeah?" He questioned as he like listening to her voice.

    "Yeah, I haven't been in years. My horse is at my mother's place, and when I moved out; she had to stay there." Regina sighed out a small smile thinking about Rocinante. She watched the ripples in her coffee form as she stirred it with a spoon.

    "Well," Robin could see how happy she got talking about horses. "Why don't we go riding sometime?"

     Regina perked up and shot her eyes to Robin's blue eyes. "Are you asking me out?" She smiled at him.

     "Me asking you out?" He questioned her. "No of course not." He brought his hand back to him and leaned forward. "I'm simply asking you to do an activity that you enjoy. And it if it happens to bring us to a nice dinner afterwards."

     "Well, with an offer like that how can I object?" She smiled at him. "Okay, Robin I will let you know where we should go. Would you bring Roland?"

      He liked that Regina was interested in Roland. "If you would like, but he won't be here until the move is final."

     Regina didn't want to wait that long for a fun outing with this charming guy she has spent the entire night talking with. "Maybe he can come when he is here and we can bring Henry." She stated. She looked out the window to see dawn approaching, causing her to look at her watch. "Oh my, it's already five-thirty." She chuckled.

     Robin laughed with Regina, "Well we have spent the whole night together. Do you want to call it a night? Or day?" He asked the beauty sitting across from him, but not feeling tired.

    "Would it be selfish of me to say no?" She asked as their eyes finally met each other for the first time of the night. Robin shook his head. "Okay, then I want to show you something." She said standing up from the table stinking out her hand waiting for his hand.

      Regina took them to one of the buildings. She got them on top of the roof to watch the sunrise over the harbor. Robin looked at the sky to see the beautiful purple, grey, and orange. His jaw dropped at shock with the very unique view and being able to appreciate a sunrise. "It's beautiful up here." He pointed out.

    "Yeah I found it one day when I was in school and anytime I need to clear my head I come here. I can see almost the whole town with it being an amazing sight." She confessed to him.

    "Well this seems like a very special spot." He observed to the brunette that grabbed the railing of the building. He stood beside her. "Thank you for showing it to me;" As he covered her hand with his.

    "You're welcome." She looked down at their hands, and returned her eyes to the sunrise. She thought about the circumstances to cause her to laugh.

    "What's wrong?" Robin questioned seeing her thinking.

    "It's just." Regina turned her back to the railing and crossed her legs and arms. "I haven't stayed up all night just talking with someone in a very long time." She said thinking about her last night with Daniel.

    "I'm sorry do you want to go?" He questioned as he stepped away from the railing.

    Regina touched Robin's arm to have him stop. "No I want you to stay." She explained as she stepped closer to him. "It's just feels really nice. Thank you." She said looking into his eyes once again.

   "No, thank you for letting me feel welcomed on my first night here." Robin explained as he felt like a magnetic getting pulled to her.

    "Well thank Mulan, this was her idea." She smiled moving her lips closer to give an invitation.

     He chuckled at the statement, as he took her invitation. He pressed his lips against hers. They shared a soft kiss. Her tongue parted his mouth. Their tongues were discovering each other. They were enjoying their tastes of each other. Their finger ran through their hair. They parted the kiss for air. Robin looked at her and with one finger pushed her hair off her forehead. "Don't worry I will thank her." He smiled at the woman standing in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up on a chilly fall day in Robin's arms. She didn't want to get out of the bed from the coldness. She turned to see Robin still sleeping with his arm around her. She traced his face with her finger. She rubbed his side scruffy beard. She was never really into beards on men, but loved Robin's beard. She softly kissed his nose. Robin slowly stretched his arms out and pulled her closer into an embrace. He gave her a soft good morning kiss. Robin's eyes finally opened up for the day. "Hey." He quietly greeted.

"Good Morning." She loved waking up in Robin's arms. "Did you sleep well?" She tightened the covers around them to keep the heat on them.

"It was lovely. Should we get started today?" Robin questioned.

"No," She whined. "It's too cold."

Robin smirked as placed his cold hand on Regina's bare stomach. His hand caused goosebumps to Regina. She jumped pushing his hand away, "What's wrong?"

"Your hand is freezing." She observed.

"So I shouldn't place my freezing cold hand on your warm body?" He asked as he hand was doing what he was saying. He placed his hands on her inner stomach to tickle her.

Regina jumped away from Robin with a laugh. Robin continued to tickle his love for Regina to end up on her back. He straddled her as the covers finally came off, and Regina couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, I'm up." She called out.

Robin changed his position to hover over her. He looked into her brown eyes, "I'm glad because I have breakfast to make."

"Oh doesn't that sound nice." Regina smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

"And we have to get ready for lunch with Marian." He broke the kiss as he pushed her hair back behind her ear.

Regina scoffed as she turned her face, "I forgot about that."

"You know you don't have to go." He suggested to his love. "It's just going to be Roland, Marian, me and probably Roger."

Regina knew he didn't like his visits when Marian came with Roger, any more than she liked going to those awkward lunches. "And why would I want you to go through that torture by yourself." She questioned looking back at his eyes.

"Because you will have to owe when I get home," He smiled.

Regina returned the smiled pulling him in for another kiss. She grabbed his shoulders to roll them on his side and to have him lay on his back. She straddled Robin to pull him up to sit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin's arms closed the embrace by wrapping around her back. "I never owe anyone." She explained. "My debts are always paid before they are owed." She cocked her eyebrow. "And do have lunch plans with Emma and Mulan, but if you like you can join me in the shower?"

"Ooh, I think that's a start."

"It will be a clean transaction." Regina smiled breaking the embrace to start the day. She quickly moved to the bathroom to start their day.

* * *

The couple moved their morning alone along. Regina made her day with Mulan and Emma. They went to a restaurant; they ordered their normal glasses of water. They started with the normal small talk before ordering the food.

"So how long are you going to be out of town this time?" Regina asked.

Mulan placed her water down, "It's actually going to be short of like two months. "

"That's good. We won't have to miss you too much." Regina smiled.

"Hi, ladies are you ready to order." The waitress asked.

Regina listened to Emma and Mulan ordered their food. She was hesitant on what to order really enjoys her Caesar salad that she will normally order. But her mouth wasn't and stomach wasn't agreeing with her head, "I'll have the mushroom swiss burger, with the normal toppings. And it comes with fries right?" She questioned the server watching her nod her head. "Okay that will be great. Oh wait extra pickles please." She smiled.

"Regina, are you feeling okay?" Emma questioned Regina's choice of food.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really want something greasy." She explained her odd craving. "But how's Henry I haven't heard about his new adventures." She needed to change the subject.

"He's doing great. He's making friends."

Regina smiled, "That's good."

"Regina, enough about us; you are about to hit your two year mark." Mulan smirked needing to know about the scoop about the couple they put together.

Regina smiled with butterflies in her stomach thinking about how happy she has been with Robin in her life. "And?" Regina took a sip of water, and cocked her eyebrow.

"What are you guys going to do for your anniversary?" Emma asked knowing how serious they have been since they met.

She finished the gulp of water, "Well when I leave you two, I'm getting the puppy we picked out for Roland." She explained with the answer she knew they weren't looking for, or the answer she was not going to tell them.

"Seriously that's your big plans? No wedding bells?" Emma integrated Regina wanting to know what is going on in her relationship.

Regina smiled loving the thought of being married to Robin. She was playing her glass of water as the thoughts of Robin and her in their future. "I would love that, but I want him to be the one to ask, since he's been married before." She explained not wanting to be the one to ask him to be married again.

"Forget that he loves you, and the way he looks at you is amazing. Ask him," Emma commanded her friend.

"No, Emma she has a point. He's been through a divorce and maybe he doesn't want to get married again. Have you talked about it with him?" Mulan was being the other side of the argument.

"Oh look the food is here." Regina said as her plate was lying in front of her. The burger smelled so delicious. She quickly grabbed the burger to eat it.

"You're changing the subject." Emma commented as she took a bite of her pasta.

"No." She started with her mouth full. She waited to swallow the rest of her food before responding to the girls. "I love him. Robin loves me. We live together and I adore his son. I couldn't be happier with him. Why do we have to get married?" She explained trying to hide her desires.

Emma took her hand, "Because you want to get married to him." She repeated what she said a few moments ago.

"Well our anniversary hasn't happened, so let's cross this bridge after it happens." Regina snapped not wanting to have wedding talk and just wanted to continue eating her burger.

"Hey if you want help with the puppy today; I can come with you. And we can pick up Henry." Emma suggested, getting a nod from Regina.

* * *

Regina finished her day with Emma and Henry getting the beagle that they picked out for Roland. Regina welcomed the boys home with the puppy and dinner ready. They had a nice quiet evening together. They tucked Roland and the puppy in bed together.

Robin was sitting on their bed reading a book. Regina came into the room eating an ice cream sandwich. Robin looked up at his love with a smile. "You didn't bring me one?" He asked.

She sat down next to Robin. "You didn't ask." She looked at the half eaten sandwich, "But you can have the rest of mine." She smiled offering him the creamy delight.

Robin didn't want the sandwich, and raised his eyebrow as he looked at the brown eyed love, "I'll pass." He placed his book on the nightstand to crawl behind her. "But I believe you owe me for today." He began to massage his love.

Regina loved the feeling of his massages. "I believe I paid that off in advance this morning." She continued to take a bite out of her sandwich.

Robin pushed her hair to one side of her neck and started kissing it. "No I don't think you did."

Regina rolled her eyes and sank into his chest, with the touch of his kisses. She remembered what she had to do, before she gets caught up in making love to Robin. "Wait, I have to get ready for bed." She explained as she jumped off the bed handing him the rest of the sandwich.

"That's okay. I want you to be dirty for me."

Regina grabbed the clothing out of her drawer, and she shot a look back at Robin, "I don't think so, I won't be too long." She walked into their bathroom. She turned to him at the threshold, "And you can plan on how I owe you big." She closed the door on him.

Robin shook his head with a smile from loving her. "Don't worry I know what you have to do." He unbuttoned his shirt.

"How was your lunch with Marian?" She asked through the door.

"It wasn't good." Robin didn't want to talk about the news of Marian telling him that she had cancer. "Let's talk about her tomorrow." He didn't want to ruin the mood that they created in the room.

"Okay." Regina was standing in front of the mirror wearing a purple silk night gown that fell to her knees. She finished getting ready for bed. She looked down at the test lying on the sink. Butterflies hit her stomach as she picked up the positive test. A tear of happiness fell her from her cheek. She was going to have a child of her own, not adoptive or step child. She took a deep breath before telling Robin. "Hey, Darling." She called out starring at the test.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Do you remember that drunken night we had with our friends last month?"

Robin smiled thinking about the amazing night that they had, and it was hard to forget. "Yeah, do you want to have an encore?" He was waiting for the door opened.

"I have no objections next time Roland is at Marian's, but" Regina opened the door with the purest smile. "Robin." She said quietly while holding the test.

Robin looked at Regina standing in the door way. He jumped off the bed and quickly walked towards her. He took the test out of her hand. "Are you sure?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"Yes." Regina smiled, not needing the test to tell her what she knew.

"I love you." He smiled pulling Regina in for a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss to look in her eyes. "You couldn't be any more perfect than what you are right now."

"I could be, but I'm not going to try."

Robin smirked, "I suppose you are going to want the ring that is in my nightstand." He pulled her into a tighter embrace.

She walked them to the bed. "I don't need a ring." She sat down on the bed.

"Oh," Robin pulled the box out of his night stand. "Then I'll just have to return this." He sank to his knees.

Regina didn't know he actually had a ring and wanted to wear it. "No, wait one second mister."

"That's what I thought, and I had plan for this." Robin looked into Regina's eyes as he opened the box. "Regina Mills will you marry me?" He asked the glowing beauty.

Regina placed the ring on her finger and looked at it, "hmm, yeah, I will." She smiled at him.

Regina pulled him up, "That's what I thought. I love you." He kissed his love and pushed her down on her back to start to celebrate.

 


End file.
